muafandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Magneto is a powerful mutant with powers of magnetism. He is playable with the Xbox 360 Villains DLC or Gold Edition of the game. Character History Max Eisenhardt 'was born to middle-class German-Jewish family on July 12th. Max's father, Jakob Eisenhardt, was a decorated World War I veteran. Surviving discrimination and hardship during the Nazi rise to power, the passing of the Nuremberg Laws in 1941, and Kristallnacht, Max and his family fled to Poland where they were captured during the German invasion of Poland and sent to the Warsaw Ghetto. Max and his family escaped the ghetto, only to be betrayed and captured again. His mother, father, and sister were executed and buried in a mass grave, but Max survived, possibly due to the manifestation of his mutant powers. Escaping from the mass grave, he has ultimately captured yet again and sent to Auschwitz, where he eventually became a ''Sonderkommando. While at Auschwitz, Eisenhardt reunited with a Romani girl named Magda, whom he had fallen in love with when he was younger, and with whom he would escape the concentration camp during the October 7th, 1944 revolt. Years later, he worked in a factory as an ironworker and went by a new name Erik Lensherr and had a child with Magda in Hafia, Isreal named Anya, who he nearly killed during an attack at his house. Sometime later, he met and became friends with Charles Xavier and the two founded the first generation of X-Men. He along with Charles, Hank Mccoy aka Beast, Raven Darkholme aka Mystique, Armando Munoz aka Darwin, Sean Cassidy aka Banshee and Angel Salvatore aka Tempest went on many missions together for the next ten years but as the time went on he became frustrated with Charles' pacifistic nature towards the humans and wanted to take a more violent approach. After a battle with the High Evolutionary, He, Mystique, Tempest a former mercenary named Sabretooth and young mutant named Astra, form a team of their own. Years later, Magneto reemerged in costume and helmet, designed to shield him from telepathy, determined to conquer the human race, to prevent their oppression of mutants, as the self-proclaimed savior of mutant kind. Magneto had also created an orbital space station, Asteroid M, to use as a base and began to assemble his original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats Altered Body Hero : '''Body: 35 : Focus: 20 : Strike: 20 : Normal Body Hero (36 - 18 - 21) Powers * Magnetic Pulse (Projectile) : A bolt of magnetic energy that damages all enemies in its path * Magnetic Beam (Special) : Use Magneto's magnetic powers to grab objects and throw them with magnetic force * Magnetic Explosion (Radial) : Magneto charges up and unleashes an explosion damaging all nearby enemies * Shockwaves (Projectile) : A concussive blast of magnetic energy that radiates in front of Magneto * Magnetic Toss (Projectile) : Magneto hurls a metal projectile around the screen directing it wherever he wishes * Magnetic Shield (Boost) : A protective shield surrounding Magneto consisting of magnetic energy * Dark Energy (Boost) : Temporarily increases all party members skill and outfit ranks * Metal Storm (Xtreme) : Magneto causes a magnetic storm and summons pieces of metal that rain down on enemies. Increases the damage from other Xtremes as well Costumes * Classic : Magnetic Damage - Increases the damage done by magnetic attacks : Melee Damage - Increases damage done with melee attacks * 80's : Resistance - Increases all resistances : Magnetic Damage - Increases the damage done by magnetic attacks * Xorn - Alternate Identities team : Max Health - Increases maximum health : Power Damage - Increases the damage done by power attacks * Ultimate : Max Health - Increases maximum health : Magnetic Damage - Increases the damage done by magnetic attacks Teams * Flashback - Unlike other heroes, any of Magento's costumes work with this team. * Met His Maker * Natural Forces * Natural Leaders * Rogues Gallery * Shaba Ultimates * X-Men Conversations * Fin Fang Foom * Arcade (unused, mostly unused sound files found, shares with Elektra’s) * Professor Xavier Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Although he remains NPC in n-space versions, Magneto is both playable and boss DLC characters in the primary Vicarious Visions version. He is the boss in the DLC simulator Overload. If combining between both Vicarious Visions and n-space versions into one, Magneto is revealed to be one of the superhuman victims of The Fold alongside his son Quicksilver. Once they are saved by the heroes, Magneto will join the heroes to fight The Fold for Earth's freedom, while Quicksilver return to Wakanda to guard the country as quick as possible until the Fold is destroyed. Gallery MUA2 Wii Magneto.png|Magneto from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Wii Version. MUA2 DS Magneto.png|Magneto from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 DS Version. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 When the Infinity Stones accidentally scattered by Star-Lord across the Earth and fell into the hands of some villains, with one happens to be Dormammu's Dark Dimension, the Power Stone temporarily fell into the hands of the Brotherhood's associate, Hellfire Club, until the X-Men Nightcrawler and Psylocke manage to steal it back to give it to their allies at Ultimate Alliance, who happens to be defending X-Mansion guarded by Cyclops and Colossus from the assault Ultron's hacked Sentinels, just to lure the heroes into hand over the stones they collected to him. Magneto and his Brotherhood members Mystique and Juggernaut are dispatched by Hellfire Club to steal the Power Stone back to them while destroying Ultron's last Sentinels, until the arrival of Thanos' Black Order finally halt the Brotherhood to have a temporary truce with the heroes due to Thanos' threat may endangered mutants as well. Magneto joins the alliance's journey to stop Thanos Trivia * The Magneto that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. * Magneto, Blade, Cyclops, and Venom (Eddie Brock) are the only four known veteran playable characters with special playable appearances in the second game. Cyclops’ case, only playable DLC in VVisions version, although he appeared as a boss in all n-space versions. * Magneto and Cyclops are the two known veteran playable characters who became downloadable contents for second times after the first game in different ways. Ironically, both are X-Men characters. Cable's case, though being a DLC second times, never appeared in the first Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. * In the comics, it was believed that Magneto was the father of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, however, this would no longer be the case due to later retcons. Category:Body heroes Category:Gold Edition Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Acolytes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:DLC Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Avengers Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Leaders Category:Exclusive characters